Life's Too Short To Even Care At All
by AnneGleek
Summary: Kurt has a car accident. Will he survive? How are his family and his boyfriend going to deal with it? Will life go on for them normally?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note thingy: This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fanfic! Yaaay me! :) So anyway, I hope you like it. Sorry for any typos. English isn't my mother language, so excuse me if I use any weird expressions. Uhm, yeah. Reviews would be like, totally awesome :) I don't know when the next chapter's gonna be up. And this is for a friend of mine who likes this fic very much *insert inside joke* :P

PS: I started writing this before On My Way, so I didn't get the idea from Quinn's car accident.

Life's too short to even care at all

Chapter 1

Blaine was in New York when he received the shocking news. He travelled there for the weekend, to accompany his parents who had some business to do there. He actually wanted to invite Kurt, but his boyfriend was too humble to accept, plus he said that he would go to New York for Nationals with the New Directions anyway soon.

Blaine's parents were in that conference room, discussing something with important people. Blaine was waiting outside in the hall. The hall was a big, nicely decorated room. Blaine was bored, so he was just wandering around, admiring the beautiful, detailed portraits that were hanging on the walls. There was a modern-looking sofa in a corner, along with some chairs that were for waiting clients and costumers.

Blaine had to smile when the thought of how much Kurt would like it here crossed his mind. Blaine thought of how excited he would get and how his cheeks would flush and take the colour of an adorable pink. Maybe he should call him right this moment? It was pretty early for a Sunday, but he knew Kurt's sleeping habbits. Even on the weekends he actually enjoyed waking up early, starting his moisturizing routine and making breakfast for the rest of the family. Blaine smiled again, a scene of a Saturday morning popping into his head.

_"What are you doing?" Blaine asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes and sitting up slightly._

Blaine had slept over at the Hummel/Hudson house, in Kurt's bed (after promising Burt that they wouldn't do any funny business which took some time) and now Kurt was hectically searching for something.

_As an answer to Blaine's question, Kurt mumbled something about 'moisturizing routine' and 'very important' and continued going through the big amount of creams on his drawer. Blaine watched him for a while and then sighed._

"Come back to bed, Kurt. It's still so early, plus it's Saturday. You have plenty of time to do anything you want later." Blaine said under a yawn, leaning over and grabbing Kurt from his waist to pull him back to bed, to him, under the warm covers.

_"Only because it's you." Kurt grumbled, but Blaine could see a small smile on his face while he gave a soft, sweet kiss to Blaine's warm lips. _

_"We could make this morning more.. interesting by doing __**stuff**__, you know?" Kurt breathed against Blaine's lips, making Blaine shiver at the thought. They were horny teenagers and alone in a bedroom, of course Blaine would be all for Kurt's 'suggestion'. _

_"Your dad.. He'll hate me forever if he finds out we did anything." Blaine sighed happily when Kurt slipped his fingers under his shirt, stroking his stomach and the hair he had there._

"He won't. The door is closed and they all sleep until noon on the weekends." Kurt now pressed his lips on Blaine's neck.

"I don't know, Kurt.. I really don't wanna mess things up with your dad. He already thinks I'm weird from that time he saw me hungover in your bed.

_**Before**__we were dating."_

"Ok." Kurt sighed and kissed Blaine on the lips again. "But can we at least cuddle?"

_"Anytime." Blaine grinned and broke away from the kiss, cuddling up to Kurt and covering them both under the covers. _

_"You know... My parents won't be home next weekend. We could still do anything you want then."_

"Sounds good. You have a lot to make up to me." Kurt yawned.

_"I love you." Whispered Blaine, smiling into Kurt's hair._

_"Love you too." Said Kurt, nuzzling into Blaine's shoulder._

Yes, Blaine did miss his boyfriend. The sweet, slow and lazy kisses. The passionate, wet and hot ones. His pale white skin, the skin that he was proud to be able to say he'd kissed every inch of. Kurt's amazing eyes, eyes Blaine had never seen before in his life and which could light up or freeze a whole room (with his bitch glares). How Blaine's heart pounded faster when he saw him. His perfect styled hair and how he often yelled when he messed it up, just to make up 2 minutes later. How his cheeks flushed an adorable pink when Blaine complimented or flirted with him.

Blaine's train of thoughts got interrupted by the ringtone of his phone. He sighed and pulled it out of the pocket, glancing at the display. Unknown number. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows.

"Blaine Anderson."

"Hello, Blaine!" It took Blaine a minute to recognise the voice, but then it clicked. Why would she call him at this time on a Saturday?

"Carole! Hi. How are you doing?"

"Blaine, sweetheart. Everything's.. fine with me, but.. Did I wake you? I'm sorry if I did."

"No no, you didn't Carole. Why are you calling? Did something happen?" Blaine started worrying. He had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach and his heart started beating a pace faster.

"Let's say.. I have bad news Blaine. You should sit down somewhere, if you can right now." Ok, something definitely was wrong. You don't just get phone calls from your boyfriend's stepmother on Saturday mornings just to have a little chat. And Carole sounded.. sad. Like she had been crying. Blaine couldn't remember a single time Carole had ever looked sad. But he did as he was told and sat down on the edge of a nearby, small sofa.

"Ok, I'm sitting. Carole, what happened?"

"It's.. It's about Kurt." Blaine inhaled sharply. "He was at the mall yesterday with Finn, late at night to buy you a small present for when you came back. On the way back.. They called me and Burt at 2 am from the hospital. The boys had a car accident. Finn has some light, physical injuries, nothing too bad. But Kurt..." Her voice broke.

Blaine didn't move. He knew the news would be bad, but he wanted to hear them. Wanted to be sure that his mind didn't play a joke on him. So, he patiently waited for Carole to catch herself and continue talking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** So, I woke up the morning after I published this story and checked my emails and oh my god! Thanks for the reviews, all of the story alerts, etc! I'm very greatful :) So, on to chapter 2! I hope you like it and it doesn't bore you. Again, sorry for any typos or weird expressions.  
>Reviews motivate me to continue this more than you think, so please do that! Or story alert :) Thanks.<p>

Life's Too Short To Even Care At All

Chapter 2

Carole was alone in the hallway of the hospital while she was talking to Blaine on the phone. The moment everyone had calmed down enough over the night, she knew Blaine was the first person to call. She had seen how Kurt and Blaine were acting around eachother when they had family dinners or they all just watched a movie or football together. The loving looks and smiles they exchanged under Burt's stern eyes, how they cuddled up together on the sofa and how their movements had adjusted to one another. All of that was indication enough for Carole that the two boys were head over heels and completely in love. And Carole just adored Blaine. So it was harder than expected for her to actually break the news to him, say what had happened out loud for the first time.

Burt had stayed with Finn and Kurt, who had both been put in the same room so they didn't have to run back and forth all the time. Carole thought that Burt wasn't emotionally stable enough to talk to anyone right now, much less having to talk about the accident. So, she had decided to take over the informing. But at some point, she couldn't talk anymore. Tears were running down her cheeks. She tried to stop them, hold them back, because she had to be strong now. Be strong for her family. So, she slowly continued speaking.

"Things are worse with Kurt. He broke some ribs and right now he's in a coma. His condition is... bad." Finished Carole. Blaine didn't say anything and she wondered if he was still there.

"The doctors said that they're not sure what will happen with him. They said that we just have to wait for him to wake up and see how things will go from there." Carole chocked. Blaine still didn't speak. She could only hear him breathe out. Apparently the boy had been holding his breath while she was talking.

"Blaine, honey. Are you ok? You don't have to worry, I'm sure he'll wake up soon. But I think he needs your presence right now and for when he wakes up he'll need you."

"I- thanks Carole. I'll tell my parents that I want to fly back to Ohio immediately. If I'm lucky, I'll be there in a few hours." Blaine eventually said, his voice rough like he was trying to compose himself.

"Ok. We'll see you then soon I guess." She quickly named him the hospital they were at and then hung up. Carole stood there for a few seconds, just holding the phone and starring at the wall opposite of herself.

Then, she slowly made her way back into the room in which her boys were waiting for her.

* * *

><p>As Blaine had said, he arrived at the hospital after a few hours. Carole went to the cafeteria, where they had agreed to meet. <em>The poor boy looks bad, <em>thought Carole. His eyes were red and puffy, and he looked tired. His curls weren't gelled down, as Carole was so used to seeing them, but they were completely messed up, like he had had nightmares and moved a lot in his sleep. He also seemed anxious and he kept biting his bottom lip and cracking his finger knuckles. _He looks so lost and alone_. Carole pulled him into a hug, because she just couldn't bear that sight of him.

And with no other word, she led Blaine to Kurt's and Finn's room.

* * *

><p>The flight back to Ohio was horrible. Blaine didn't sleep at all because he spent most of his time crying his eyes out, holding on tight on that little stuffed koala Kurt had given him on Christmas. The stewardesses had asked him a few times if everything was ok or if they could do anything to help, but Blaine had just sent them away, wanting his privacy for a while.<p>

He had to fly back alone, his parents were still much too involved in their work. Although they did promise him to call as soon as they were finished. Blaine didn't mind. Of course, he would have preferred to have his parents with him but it had always been like that ever sine he was old enough to stay alone home or fly alone. And with time, Blaine just got used to it. All he could think of right then was Kurt anyways.

Now he was at the hospital. After standing around near the cafeteria, feeling like a mess while waiting for Carole, he decided that he hated hospitals. He didn't really mind them before, when he was younger. The nurses had always been nice to him and always found him an adorable kid.

But now he felt sick as soon as he entered it and it reminded him of the time he had been in here himself, fighting death. Blaine shivered when a memory from Prom night, when those bullies beat up him and his date, came to his mind. He tried to shake it off. He had other things to worry about right now.

Together with Carole they walked to Kurt's room and opened the door. Blaine ignored Carole's worrying glances at him and entered the hospital room.

His eyes darted immediately to Kurt. He was lying on the hospital bed, eyes closed. Blaine's heart started pounding faster and he didn't dare to move. Kurt on that bed, was probably the worst image he had ever seen.

Kurt was almost as white as the sheets. His usually so cherry red lips and rosy cheeks looked like the colour had drained out of them and his chest was rising up and down in a slow rythm. He was connected to some machines, one of them showing his heart rate. For a long moment Blaine just stood there, starring at his boyfriend. He didn't know what to do or what to feel. He didn't cry either, he just... stood there.

He only got ripped out of his trance when he felt Carole's hand on his shoulder and heard someone in the room saying hello to him. He looked around and found Burt sitting on a plastic chair, between Kurt's and Finn's beds. They both looked tired as well. Finn was sitting upright on his bed, biting his nails anxiously.

"Hello Mr. Hummel. Finn." Blaine nodded at the men in greeting, Burt nodding back slightly and Finn trying to smile at him. Blaine realized that his voice sounded pressed and husky. _Probably from all the crying._

Behind him, he felt Carole move and push him on a chair that was on the other side of Kurt's bed.

"Blaine, honey are you hungry? I was going to get us all some food and drinks."

"No, thank you Carole. I don't think I can eat right now." Blaine tried to give her a small smile, but he knew that he failed.

"I'm gonna bring you something, just in case." Carole smiled and then turned to her son and husband.

"Would you two come and help me? It's gonna do you good to move a little. You've been sitting on those chairs all day." Burt and Finn (Finn getting out of his bed and under a wince sitting down on a wheelchair) silently obeyed, without saying anything.

Blaine was greatful for Carole. He just needed some time alone, to take all of this in and try to deal with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**Soooorry, if I took too long to update! I'll admit it, I was lazy over the weekend and I had a massive headache on Monday :( So, anyway on to the important stuff. To answer someone's question, I kinda picture this taking place in the second season, meaning Kurt is at Dalton. I actually wasn't planning on adding any other Glee kids, but maybe I'm gonna do that in some of the flashbacks. I was thinking of writing flashbacks, memories of Blaine with Kurt (maybe the Glee kids too) so this doesn't end fast and so you get some fluff (maybe even smut ;)) out of this and not only depression and sadness. And all the couples are together in the way they were in Season 2. Anyway, I'm not very satisfied with this chapter, but hope you enjoy it :)

Life's Too Short To Even Care At All

Chapter 3

Blaine spent most of his alone time just starring at Kurt. After a while he felt tears welling up in his eyes again and a big clump closing his throat. Before he could think of what he was doing, he reached out his hand and placed it on top of Kurt's. His hand was cold and Blaine could see Kurt's light, blue veins pulsing in his arms. Blaine shivered and then swallowed hardly. Somewhere he had heard that people in a coma actually heard what other people were saying around him/her. Maybe he should talk to Kurt? It wouldn't cause any harm, that was for sure.

"Uhm, Kurt.." Blaine coughed quietly and felt extremely ridiculous talking to his -in a coma lying- boyfriend. But Burt, Finn and Carole would be back soon and he knew that he would never bring up the courage to talk to Kurt when his family was around.

"I- I honestly don't know what to say. It's just all so.. weird and... I don't know what to do. I actually can't do anything, all I can do is sit here and wait. And it's only the first day and I'm already going crazy." Blaine made a small pause, feeling his hand slowly warming up Kurt's. "I'm so sorry Kurt. I'm so sorry and I just wish that nothing of all this had happened and just.. please wake up Kurt. Please." Blaine wasn't exactly sure why he apologized to Kurt, but he just felt like he had to say that.

Time passed and Blaine didn't take his hand off of Kurt's, not even for a second. He let his thoughts trail away, wondering when his parents would call or if he would sit like this, holding Kurt's hand, for another many days, maybe even weeks. He sincerely hoped that that wouldn't happen. But wasn't that all he could do? Hope? Him hoping that Kurt would wake up soon, wasn't going to fix anything. Blaine's heart sunk further when he realized that even the doctors couldn't do anything. No one could do anything, but hope and pray.

_"I don't understand how you two can have such a big crush on George Clooney. Why do you even like him so much?" Kurt shook his head in disbelief as he watched Blaine and David pull out some money from their wallets and give it to the guy at the ticket office who handed them four tickets to the movie "The Ides Of March" with a boring look._

_"I agree with Kurt. Clooney has nothing to show. Ryan Gosling though." Wes nodded his head at Kurt's words and took the one ticket._

_"Uh, George Clooney is only the sexiest man alive." Blaine said as if it was obvious and put his wallet into the back pocket of his pants, taking the other two tickets for him and Kurt and moving to the next line of people who were waiting to get popcorn, Kurt, Wes and David following him. "And you could have said no when me and David suggested to go watch the movie, but you didn't. So I have the suspicion that you have a secret crush on George."_

_"And Wes too. I still remember the 8 posters of him you had up on your walls when you were 14. Don't think I'm ever going to forget that man." Wes sent David a 'I hate you for saying that' look and David just laughed and patted him on the shoulder._

_"Ha, I would never have a crush on Clooney. The only reason I want to watch the movie is because of Ryan Gosling." Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt. "Ryan Gosling, Blaine! Come on! I'm paying for the popcorn by the way."_

_"Ryan Gosling looks poor next to George Clooney, Kurt. And why are you paying for the popcorn?" _

_"You wish." The line moved forward and Kurt paid for 4 big popcorn bags. Wes and David accepted them excitedly (Wes still mad at David) but Blaine seemed hesitant. "You paid for it the last time, Blaine. It's my turn. Come on." _

_"I just.. I don't like you paying for stuff. You know that. Your dad and Carole are already paying enough for Dalton." Blaine whispered softly, following after Wes and David to the room in which the movie was going to be played._

_"Hey, it's ok baby. It won't hurt us if I pay for popcorn once in a while." Kurt smiled at Blaine and nudged slightly Blaine's side, trying to get a smile out of him. "So, what was that you said about George Clooney being the sexiest man alive?" He said, a little louder this time._

_"Oh, well. I meant right after you of course." Blaine tried not too obviously look at Kurt's ass in front of him._

_"I hope so! Or you'll be in trouble! And don't even think of buying me a Clooney mask, cause there's no way I'm gonna wear it." Kurt took a seat next to Wes, Blaine flashing him a grin before sitting down beside Kurt._

_Wes and David just looked at each other and rolled their eyes at the obvious flirting that was going on between their friends._

_The lights went out and now Kurt felt safe enough to lean over and place a chaste, fast kiss on Blaine's lips. Before he could even settle back into his seat, Kurt heard scoffs and sounds of disgust from two rows behind him. It was the row in which a small group of girls, around the age of 12 and 13 had settled in the time they had come into the room. They were chattering pretty loudly most of the time and Kurt had found them pretty annoying from the beginning._

_But now, a big wave of anger washed over him and he wished more than anything at that moment that he could just punch them all in their little, ignorant faces. He hadn't realized that his hands formed into fists and his lower lip started bleeding from biting it too hard._

_"Excuse me, but what is you problem?" Blaine had stood up, facing the girls. He had clenched his fists too, as Kurt saw. _

_"Blaine, it's ok. Just leave it, you know how that kind of people are. They won't understand." Kurt remained seated, trying to pull Blaine down by his arm._

_"No, Kurt. I want to know what freaking problem those girls have with my boyfriend kissing me." The girls had all stopped talking, looking at Blaine with innocent expressions which made Kurt want to punch them even more. Wes and David had turned around too now, standing up slowly and watching the spectacle with careful eyes. _

_"Oh, we have a lot of problems with that." Said one girl, who seemed to be the bravest out of them all. Kurt thanked the universe for a second that they were almost alone in the cinema besides another straight couple sitting in the first row._

_"Look, I just want to watch this movie with my friends and my boyfriend. I would really appreciate it if you could shut your ignorant, little mouths for a second and just leave us alone." Blaine's voice had turned deeper and although the circumstances right now, Kurt had to admit that angry Blaine kinda turned him on._

_"We don't need a faggot telling us what to do." Said the same girl and that was it for Kurt. He stood up as well, looking at the girls with his best bitch glare. Satisfied, he saw that most of the girls flinched under his stare, even the girl that had spoken. "The blonde meerkat face" as Kurt decided to call her._

_"Ok, I was actually telling myself that I wouldn't do this, but you can all sit down on your fake little butts and leave me and my friends alone. Because we didn't come here to let some 12 year olds who are wearing more make-up than Nicki Minaj insult us." Kurt smirked when the girls gasped. "Oh and by the way. That outfit looks terrible on you. It makes you look fat. Maybe next time you should ask someone for advice and that someone shouldn't be your grandpa." With those last words Kurt twirled around and sat back down on his seat. _

_The girls didn't say anything at all from then on. Wes, David and Blaine (all with huge grins on their faces) enjoyed the movie and Kurt did too. Before the four teenagers left the cinema, Kurt send the girls another bitch glare.  
><em>

_"Kurt man, has anyone ever told you you're awesome? What you told those girls in the cinema... amazing! Could have never come up with that myself!" Wes smiled brightly at Kurt, who smiled back. _

_"So anyway, we need to leave. Still got some homework to do, Mr. Robertson is just a pain in the ass. Blaine, you coming?" David sighed, and Blaine nodded._

_"Just a second, I'll say good bye to Kurt."_

_"I swear to god, those two could pass as an old married couple." Kurt and Blaine watched after Wes and David who were arguing and bumping into each other on the way to the car.  
><em>

_"Haha, yeah." Blaine smiled at Kurt and leaned in closer, kissing Kurt on the lips. They deepened the kiss a little, until they heard Wes scream at Blaine to get his ass over here already._

_"So, see you on Monday at school?"_

_"See you on Monday at school, yeah." Kurt smiled and with one short, last kiss Blaine hurried away._


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys for the delay! :( So, no long author's note this time, just a big thank you to my reviewers and please continue! Enjoy!

Life's Too Short To Even Care At All

Chapter 4

Blaine didn't say anything else. He did have a lot of things he wanted to tell Kurt, how much he loved him for example, but he just didn't know how. Everything was just weird and uncomfortable and sad. And there was nothing more that Blaine wished at that moment than to have his mom here with him and hold him tight. Make everything ok. Because every mom could fix anything. Especially his mom.

_I sound like a little kid_, thought Blaine. As much as he wanted all of these things to happen, he knew that his mom couldn't fix _everything. _She couldn't hold him right that moment and she most definitely couldn't bring his boyfriend back to life. So Blaine just had to deal with that. But he was used to it. His parents never had a lot of time for him, especially not his father.

No. He wasn't going to think about that now. Not when Kurt was lying in that hospital bed, half dead.

Blaine sighed and looked at Kurt's face. How much would he give to see those blue eyes again? _Everything. _Lost in his thoughts of Kurt's smile and eyes, Blaine didn't realize the soft flutter of his eyelids at first. It was like Kurt was trying to open his eyes. Wait... KURT WAS TRYING TO OPEN HIS EYES.

For a moment Blaine freezed, his eyes going wide. Then, panic took over him, his heart beating a lot faster and heat rising into his face._ Emergency button. There MUST be an emergency button here. _

Blaine found the emergency button and pressed his sweaty palm against it.

_Finn and Kurt were two completely different characters. But somehow they got along quiet well. Most of the times anyway. _

_Finn's dorky way was amusing but at times it just annoyed Kurt. Especially when he interrupted specific, erm, moments between him and Blaine. Because apparently Finn always felt the need to.. talk to Kurt about certain stuff after he interrupted a make out or something. And those talks were extremely weird for both parties. Sometimes Kurt just walked away, putting his earphones in and pretending to be listening to music. Once Finn even included Blaine in one of those talks though, telling him to take care of Kurt and that if he ever turned home crying, he knew exactly were Burt kept his shotgun. _

_Kurt didn't think that "I got a lot of experience of guns from video games" was a clever or scary sentence to say, but then again neither were half of the things that came out of Finn's mouth. He actually had the feeling that Blaine got a little scared of Finn since then. And apparently Finn had realized that too and of course he had to scare the shit out of Blaine when he once got out of the toilet. It had kind of become a game for Finn, since Blaine was an easy victim. Scaring Blaine whenever he was at their house, just to laugh at Blaine's expression._

_Kurt felt sorry for Blaine. Now Finn and half of New Directions joined his dad in being over protective of Kurt and scaring his boyfriend off. He did laugh though when Finn scared him. In all honesty, Blaine's face when he got scared was just hilarious. The little pout he did afterwards was even more hilarious and Kurt couldn't help but laugh and peck him on the lips afterwards. _

_However, it was a Friday night when one of those moments happened again. The 'awkward talk after your over protective brother sees you make out with your boyfriend' moment, not the 'your dorky brother scares the shit out of your boyfriend' moment. _

_Everything was going perfect that night for Kurt. He and Blaine spent their evening being lazy on the couch and watching various musicals. They even made a joke out of telling Finn to change the DVDs everytime a movie was finished because they were too lazy to move. Blaine though chickened out since he didn't want to 'make Finn angry with me'. Kurt just rolled his eyes at that. _

_Later that day, the boys got hungry. Since Carole had gone out with Burt for dinner with another married couple, Kurt had to take over the cooking. Deciding to make pancakes he disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Finn and Blaine sitting awkwardly next to each other while a football game was on. _

_"Boo." Blaine came from behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him closely._

"You can't scare me that easily." Kurt laughed as he poured the pancake dough into the pan.

_"Hmm, one day I'm gonna get you though."_

_"We'll see that. If you do I'm gonna order Finn to get the shotgun out though. So you better be careful of what you do."_

"Wow, you're mean. Is that how you're supposed to treat your boyfriend?" Kurt grinned and turned around in Blaine's arms.

_"You know me. I love to torture you." _

_"Unfortunately you do." Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips and he felt Kurt sigh happily into his mouth._

_"You have dough on your nose." Blaine smiled and darted his tongue out to lick the dough off of Kurt's nose._

_As soon as Blaine licked it off, he got pulled into a hungry kiss. He felt Kurt's tongue tickle his lips and without any hesitation he opened it. Blaine started grinding his hips against Kurt's and gasped when he felt the taller boy's boner against his own. Blaine lifted Kurt onto the counter, his hands running across Kurt's back and lifting his shirt slightly. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, trying to pull him closer and Blaine groaned._

_"Where the hell are my- WOAH!" Finn had come into the kitchen. As soon as he saw the two horny boys, who were basically fucking each other on the kitchen counter where his pancakes were supposed to be made, he threw his hands in the air, his eyes going wide like he just saw an alien. _

_"What the hell guys?"_

_"FINN!" Kurt jumped off the counter, yelling at his brother and Blaine tried to hectically hide his boner._

_He was so screwed._

_"Oh, come on Kurt! The kitchen is basically my favourite place to be in this house and now I won't be able to get in here without having.. images in my head!" Finn dramatically pointed his head._

_"There isn't anything good in your head anyway." Kurt snapped back._

_Blaine awkwardly stood in the middle of all that fighting. He rubbed his head and wondered if he would get killed by both Kurt and Finn if he silently just walked out. Just as he was about to do exactly that, he heard Finn say something about when Kurt had a crush on him._

_"You- you had a crush on Finn? Oh wow, ok. This is new." Blaine said, shaking his head slowly as if trying to get used to that thought._

_"It was before I met you. I, uhm, had a crush on Finn, yes. I don't even know why anymore, It was just stupid. Plus we weren't stepbrothers then." Kurt folded his arms over his chest and looked with a dark look at Finn._

_"Hey! Why would it be stupid to have a crush on me?" Finn pouted. _

_"It- ugh, just leave Finn."_

_"But... you, him-" Finn pointed on Blaine, "you two were- and I can't just... I'm telling Burt this."_

_"NO! If you do that Finn, I swear to the great Julie Andrews, I'm gonna tell dad and mom everything about your browser history." Kurt practically yelled at the taller boy now._

_"Woah, ok man!" Finn threw his hands in the air, looking scared and confused at the same time. There was silence for a while, Kurt still standing there with his hands folded and seemed to be trying to make Finn catch fire under his glance. Blaine shifted awkwardly which made Finn look at him._

_"Can- can I still get pancakes?" Finn mumbled under his breath, so silent that Blaine almost didn't hear him._

_"Of course." Kurt sighed but Blaine saw his expression softening and he assumed that that was the make up of the two brothers._

_With a huge grin, Finn nodded thankfully at Kurt, glancing at Blaine suspiciously and walked out of the kitchen. _

_"I'm sorry about that." Kurt turned to Blaine and walked closer._

_"It's ok, really. Although I'm kinda sad that we didn't get to... finish."_

_"We'll have plenty of time for that later, after Finn got his pancakes and his football game nothing will get him moving from the couch." Kurt grinned and kissed his boyfriend slightly on the cheek._

* * *

><p>Kurt was in a dark, comfortable silence. He was completely alone, but he liked it like that. He wasn't bored surprisingly, he just felt happy in his silent place. And he didn't want to get out. He felt feather light, he didn't have to worry about anything. All of his thoughts and worries were just magically gone. Kurt decided that he wanted to stay like that forever. Because life was good like that.<p>

Was this even life though? Kurt removed that thought away quickly from his mind. He was feeling too happy to worry and break his head over weird and difficult questions right now.

Kurt didn't know how long he had been in that silent place. He didn't care. He didn't care about what was going on outside of his safe, little world. Why should he? There would be only trouble and worries anyway.

But there was something that Kurt didn't know what it was, that made him want to open his eyes and see what was going on. A familiar touch and warmth on his... was that another hand on his hand? He knew who that hand belonged to. It had holded his hand so many times, had touched every part of his skin.

Kurt tried to rememeber how the person that the hand belonged to looked like and what a relation he had to it. It was so close, he could feel it. The image of that person was there, in his head. But he couldn't seem to be able to catch it. That annoyed Kurt. Suddenly, there was a voice. _The voice must belong to that person_, thought Kurt. Shit, what could he do?

Maybe... maybe if he tried to open his eyes, he could see that person and remember.

Kurt tried to do exactly that, but his eyelids felt extremely heavy. Which was weird since Kurt's whole body had felt so light before. He wasn't going to give up so easily though.

He was fighting to make his eyes open, when he suddenly felt a tension in the room that wasn't there before. More people were coming in, apparently being very close to Kurt. He wasn't alone with the owner of the hand anymore.

"What happened sweetheart?" A female voice. Another familiar, warm and soft voice. Unlike the other voice that had sounded sad and scratchy.

Kurt tried his best to make out what the other voices were saying, but the words didn't make sense to him. He didn't like this. He wanted to be alone with that person with the warm, soft hand again. He wanted to tell those people exactly that, to leave him alone, but his lips were like glued to each other. Now Kurt was just upset with himself. Why couldn't he do those simple things anymore? Open his eyes or speak?

Some people were running around the room and Kurt heard a light piping sound. Ok, Kurt didn't like this at all. He wanted to fall back into his black, comfortable silence where the world was fine. And so he did. But not before trying to move his hand to search for the other hand which had disappeared a while ago. He gave up fast though and then let himself fall back into his silence.


End file.
